


Zebra

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [94]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Cake, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sweet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Nie tego spodziewał się Danny, wracając do domu
Prompt 95. "Zebra"





	

          Gdy Danny wrócił do domu, został mile zaskoczony przez cudowny zapach dobiegający z kuchni. Nie zastał nikogo w reszcie pomieszczeń, więc z lubością usiadł przy stole, gdzie leżało świeżo upieczone ciasto. Może była to pułapka, ale tym razem zaryzykował.  
          W najlepsze jadł trzeci kawałek, gdy przybyła reszta domowników.  
– Co zrobiłeś z naszą zebrą? – oburzony krzyk Grace rozniósł się po całym domu.  
– Zebrę? Jaką...  
– To nazwa ciasta, zebra – wyjaśnił Steve, podchodząc do niego. – Miało być na jutro do szkoły.  
– Ale jest tak pyszne! Zrobicie kolejne...  
          Włożył partnerowi kawałek ciasta do ust, na co ten zamruczał. Tak, to było niebo w gębie.


End file.
